Alεjαtε dε мí
by Perfect Hell
Summary: Tal vez, por algo pasan las cosas. Quiero decir, él no cayó del cielo ni nada por el estilo. Es un criminal, pero es mío. Y eso lo hace especial. AcexButtercup, ButchxButtercup


**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas no me pertenecen, los personajes y la serie son exclusivamente de Craig McCracker.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, UA.

**A**claraciones: _Recuerdos con cursiva._

**T**ipo: Oneshot. 1,281 palabras.

**

* * *

**

**๋****•**Alejate de mí **๋****•**

**๋****•**By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Sentí un dolor instalarse en mi pecho, unas ganas de vomitar sobre la ropa de esa chica plástica y otras de golpear al idiota que la estaba besando. Sí, debí suponerlo. Él me lo había advertido y creo que soy una estúpida por no haberle hecho caso.

Pero nadie me dijo que esto iba a pasar en nuestro aniversario. No se pudo esperar tan siquiera un poco, sólo un poco.

— ¡Bellota, cuidado! —gritó mi hermana mayor, haciéndome reaccionar a los pocos segundos. Esquivé el gran tentáculo del monstruo, lo arranqué de un tirón y lo aventé lejos de mí. Quería aventárselo a él, hacerle saber que lo vi. Que vi su _traición_.

Bombón se acercó a mí junto con mi pequeña hermana. Ambas desviaron su mirada hacia donde estaba depositada la mía. Burbuja me miró, esperando hallar alguna lágrima, alguna prueba de que me dolía ver a mi novio de tres años besuqueándose con otra. Algún rastro de tristeza.

Yo me mantenía firme con la mirada siempre fija en él. Ace sintió mi mirada, lo supe porque volteó hacia el cielo. Podría jurar que le provoqué escalofríos.

Bombón puso su mano sobre mi hombro en modo de apoyo. Yo la miré y sonreí—una sonrisa falsa—. Esto lo tenía que hacer por mi cuenta. Volé hasta donde estaba Ace y él se paró frente a la rubia que tenía al lado. Miré a mis hermanas volar a casa, dejando las líneas color pastel que las caracterizaba a ambas.

—Be-Bellota. —me nombró con un pequeño temblor en su labio inferior.

— ¿Qué pasa, **amor**? — preguntó la chica, aún estando detrás de él. Asomándose por el hombro de Ace, viéndome.

—Oye, yo… te lo advertí. —me dijo, como si yo fuera la culpable.

—Debería destruirte en este momento. —le dije, manteniéndome lo más serena posible.

—Bellota, tú sabes que esto no iba a funcionar. Tú, yo… no somos compatibles.

Mi corazón pareció quebrarse en mil pedazos al oír esas palabras. Respiré, auto-controlándome a mí misma.

—Tú fuiste la que decidió sufrir. —continuó echándome la culpa—Así que no me vengas a reclamar nada.

Ace se volteó, tomó a la chica de la mano y se fue de ahí. Lo único que les diré es que, una bola de energía lo hizo volar demasiado lejos. Me quedé contemplando un poco el rastro que había dejado mi energía y suspiré. No me sentía mejor, me sentía cada vez peor.

Me senté en una banca que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Miré mis manos y las llevé directo a mis ojos. Cubriéndolos, secándolos de todas aquellas lágrimas que derramaba en ese momento, como toda chica engañada. Como toda chica débil.

— ¡Ven aquí, pequeño ladronzuelo! —escuché el grito de un hombre, al parecer le estaban robando, pero no estaba de ánimos para nada. Una brisa hizo que mis brazos desnudos sintieran frío. Las lágrimas todavía no cesaban y el clima daba la señal que muy pronto llovería. Recordé el día en que me lo dijo y sentí un inmenso coraje conmigo misma.

—_Aléjate de mí, Bellota. — me dijo, ¿ahora qué le pasaba? Yo que sepa no había hecho nada que lo hiciera enojar. _

— _¿Qué tienes? — le pregunté, acercándome a él. Ace se desapartó._

—_Mi amor, yo no te pienso hundir conmigo. Porque sé que lo único que voy a conseguir con esto es hacerte sufrir. _

_Yo me reí en ese momento. Jamás pensé que lo que decía se iba a convertir en una terrible realidad. _

—_Entiende que… ya no te amo. _

_Eso borró la sonrisa de mis labios, suspiré y me acerqué a él; quité sus gafas oscuras mirándolo a los ojos. Haciéndolo estremecer. Lo besé, él no me correspondió el beso. Dándome entender que era verdad._

—Soy una idiota.

Obstruí mi vista con mis manos, me revolví mi cabello algo desesperada.

—_Sabes, me gustan más las chicas de cabello largo._

Los recuerdos se me venían a la mente, provocando sentirme más miserable de lo que ya me sentía. Miré mi ropa, una pequeña falda color negra y un estúpido top verde. Parecía más sostén que otra cosa.

—_Ace, esto es demasiado… femenino. —dije al salir del vestidor. _

—_Mi chica debe verse sexy. _

Maldita serpiente rastrera. Maldito sentimiento que tenía y tengo hacia él. Malditas lágrimas que parece que entre más intento retenerlas más se empeñan en salir.

Un quejido de dolor salió de mi garganta y me abracé a mí misma. Queriendo protegerme. Una mano limpió mi mejilla, me asusté y enseguida la desaparté de un manotazo.

—Perdón, verdecita. No sabía que tuvieras la conciencia tan negra. —levanté mi vista y observé al dueño de la voz. Butch. ¿Por qué precisamente con él me tenía que encontrar? No tenía ganas de discutir con él. No tenía ni ánimos de insultarlo. Sin embargo, él se encontraba de lo más relajado de la vida con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y con esa estúpida sonrisa egocéntrica.

—Vete. —fue lo único que pude decir antes de desviarle la mirada. Él se sentó al lado mío, haciendo evidente sus ganas de molestarme.

— ¿Te dejó plantada tu novio verde? —preguntó con cierto toque burlón. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré de forma amenazante. Él ni se inmutó ante esto.

—Eso a ti no te importa, estúpido. —desvié de nuevo la mirada. Limpié las estúpidas lágrimas que aún salían y sentí que me abrazó por la espalda. No dije nada, sólo me quedé viendo hacia la nada. Su abrazo me había dejado en shock.

_Sus hermanos se rieron de mí al verme llegar con una tonta falda y un tonto escote. A Butch al parecer no le había hecho mucha gracia. _

— _¡Dejen de reírse, tontos! —dije de forma amenazante. Los apunté y pude notar como mi contraparte negaba levemente con la cabeza._

—_Lo que hace el __**amor**__, ¿cierto, hermano? —preguntó Brick a Butch. Éste sólo suspiró y empezó atacarme. Al parecer quería acabar con la pelea, rápidamente. Yo le daría el gusto. Le di un golpe en su estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Mientras sus hermanos peleaban con las mías. Vi a Butch levantar su rostro y sonreírme._

—_Me gustaba más como te vestías antes. — sentí un ardor en mis mejillas y fruncí el ceño, mandándolo a volar. _

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —le pregunté, después de tocar sus brazos sintiéndome tan vulnerable al estar de ese modo tan comprometedor con mi peor enemigo.

—No lo sé. Tal vez, porque te quiero fastidiar o tal vez porque… no me gusta verte llorar.

Ladeé un poco mi rostro, viendo el rostro masculino recargado en mi hombro derecho. Él me miró y sonrió, pero no era la misma sonrisa que siempre me daba. Esta vez, era sincera.

—Sabes, me gustan más las chicas de cabello corto. — me dijo, haciendo que me sonrojara. Volteé mi rostro de nuevo hacia enfrente y de nuevo lo volví a mirar.

—Y te lo advierto, tengo muchas admiradoras…—pausó—pero, aun estás a tiempo de decirme que **no**.

Yo reí levemente y lo miré una vez más. Haciendo que nuestras miradas se hicieran un poco más profundas. Él sonrió algo egocéntrico y me besó.

* * *

Tal vez, por algo pasan las cosas. Quiero decir, él no cayó del cielo ni nada por el estilo. Es un criminal, pero es mío. Y eso lo hace especial.

—Bellota, ¿Qué haces? —escuché su voz afuera de mi habitación y sonreí. Salí con unos pantalones holgados al igual que mi playera y una linda gorra verde. Regalo de aniversario.

—Perdón por la tardanza. —le dije, acercándome a él, besándolo. Butch me miró una vez más e hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio. — ¿Qué?

—Cámbiate esa playera, está muy descubierta.

Bueno, les dije que no era perfecto.

* * *

**R**eviews.

Espero les haya gustado. Es mi primer historia de las chicas superpoderosas originales, siempre ando metida en la categoría de anime. PPGZ. En fin, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.

Por cierto, me inspiré en la canción de Camila xD!


End file.
